kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome! Hello, TheSitcomLover, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 13:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, TheSitcomLover. I liked Kung Fu Panda. -- Tlsonic 3:17pm, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I missed a Kung Fu Panda commercial? That sucks! What happened in the commercial? -- MasterArticaKennedy 00:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Which Kung Fu Panda commercial are you talking about? -- TheSitcomLover 3:39pm, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Po and Tigress as a couple in Legends of Awesomeness Wow! Maybe that will happen, but I doubt Tigress will go into labor in the KFP franchise. I'll bet Shifu won't even allow Po to MARRY her! I am pretty surprised that you think her underarms are sexy! I wanna tickle them myself! ;) -- MasterArticaKennedy 19:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't cha think that the Wu Sisters' armpits are also sexy? -- TheSitcomLover 5:13, March 05, 2011 (UTC) RE: Po and Tigress I suppose I'm sort of fond of them together, but whenever I think about them together too hard, I just don't know if it seems right. I like them as friends too; master to master. I'd like it more if Po found another panda. -- JadePalaceGoose 20:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't mean to argue or nothin', but I think it's better for them to fall in love. And if they ever get kids, maybe Po can have two kids Bruce and Lala, and Tigress can have a kid named Tung. Sounds brilliant, don't cha think? -- TheSitcomLover 10:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Come talk to me Hey, listen, I'm hope I'm not getting off on the wrong foot with you. I want you to know that I really do appreciate your edits around here. If you haven't noticed, I didn't revert every edit you made -- only the ones that affected the clarity of the article most. I'm also appreciative of your activity around the wiki; there's not too many active members around here, and you've been here consecutively since you first started editing. That kind of activity is important for the wiki, and I want to thank you for it. But even still, I think some of my own editing has upset you some. I'm inviting you to come talk to me by leaving me a message on my talk page if you have any questions or concerns with any of the changes I've made. I'm more than willing to listen to what you believe may be better for an article. However, because I'm administrator (and therefore know a little bit more of how things work around here), I do have the final say. But I'm a reasonable person -- if you can share your thoughts with me calmly and maturely (that means without the use of capped letters), I will definitely take your ideas into some consideration. I hope that's okay with you, and I apologize for my past hasty actions. I'm looking forward to hearing from you. :) -- §ροττεδςταr (talk • ) 18:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! -- TheSitcomLover 2:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, you pushed me down to #3... :( My feelings are kinda hurt. -- MasterArticaKennedy 00:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, MasterArticaKennedy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. -- TheSitcomLover 2:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I pushed you down to #3, dude. But did you want to get pushed up to #1 so you can be the best and ever-popular editor on Kung Fu Panda Wiki? -- TheSitcomLover 11:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Po at the KCA's I'm uploading the vidio right now! It will take a couple minutes, but I hope you enjoy it!MasterArticaKennedy 17:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh thank you, MasterArticaKennedy! I'm just dying to see it!!! <:D -- TheSitcomLover 6:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) A clear HD version of Po at the KCA's (like on Nick.com) Can SOMEBODY please record the videos of Po at the KCA's on Nick.com and post them on YouTube?!? -- TheSitcomLover 3:39pm, April 4, 2011 (UTC) "CG model of Shen" image Where did you get this image of Shen? Kingdomcode 20:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I made it myself. I got it from the Kung Fu Panda 2 website. But please don't delete that image, because if you do I'll be really sad. :( We need that image; it is quite useful. Don't you think? -- TheSitcomLover 4:14pm, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I won't delete it, but what did you do to get it off the official website? And can you do the same to Tigress please? :) -- Kingdomcode 00:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what I titled the image, Kingdomcode? "Another CG model of Shen." Pretty talented, wouldn't you say? -- TheSitcomLover 11:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you get a CG model of Tigress from the official site? -- Kingdomcode Why link voice artists to Wikipedia? Can somebody please tell me WHY we have to link voice actors to ?! TheSitcomLover 4:19pm, April 9, 2011 (UTC) When is Kung Fu Panda 3 going to be out? What year is Kung Fu Panda 3 going to be released? --TheSitcomLover 11:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's a hint when you ask a question on your talk page: It's like you're asking yourself. If you want answers, you must post on other users' talk pages if you want them to respond. It will be years before Kung Fu Panda 3 comes out. -- Kingdomcode 21:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Kingdomcode's right - it'll probably be at least another few (usually 3) years before the 3rd movie comes out, and posting on your own talk page won't do you any good if you want replies. If you're asking something to a specific user, then you need to post this on their talk page so they get a notice about it next time they refresh a page anywhere on Wikia. If it's a general question (not directed to anyone specific), then I'm afraid you'll have to just blog about it. But you'll probably get faster replies if you just ask someone specific. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks. -- TheSitcomLover 2:02pm, July 2, 2011 (UTC) So, will Kung Fu Panda 3 be released in..... 2014? -- TheSitcomLover 4:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Help Could you get Tigress' image from the official Kung Fu Panda site and could you make this image sharper and clearer? -- Kingdomcode 2:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) But how can you make images sharper and clearer? Show me. -- TheSitcomLover 4:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Weird edits? I'm sorry, but I was looking at some of edits of the Shen article and noticed you made some weird, but not maybe not wrong edits. Such as changing the word Father to Dad and changing Would not to Wouldn't whilst doing the very oppisite to another would not. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I'm just slightly confused. -- TimeCore 11:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, TimeCore, dude. -- TheSitcomLover 4:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't really looking for an apology, but for an explaination. TimeCore 11:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC)